Química
by Arine-san
Summary: Ikki voltou da Ilha da Rainha da Morte completamente mudado. Mino sempre gostou dele e acreditava que aquele garoto que ela conhecera ainda estava ali dentro. Será que os sentimentos que nutre por Mino vão fazer com que ele volte a si?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Melhor Com Você**

 **I know it's ugly turning on the news**

 **(Eu sei que é feio ligar os noticiários)  
** **There's people fighting over point of view**

 **(Há pessoas brigand por pontos de vista)  
** **Sometimes it's like there's nothing left to lose**

 **(Às vezes é como se não houvesse mais nada a perder)  
** **And I don't know what to do, but I know it's better with you**

 **(E não sei o que fazer, mas sei que é melhor com você)**

Mino ficou sentada no sofá com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto chorava, após assistir pela televisão o que Ikki fizera com os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Como o garoto gentil que ela conhecera na infância pudera agir daquela maneira? Além de roubar a armadura de ouro, atacara seus amigos... Atacara seu próprio irmão... O que acontecera com Ikki nos anos em que estiveram separados?

\- Está tudo bem, Mino? – Perguntou uma das crianças, preocupada.

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu limpando seu rosto rapidamente. – Claro que sim. – As crianças olhavam para ela em dúvida. – Não se preocupem. – Falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Seiya e os outros vão ficar bem. Tudo vai dar certo. – Aos poucos as crianças começaram a se animar novamente. – Bom... Está na hora de vocês irem para a cama.

\- Ah! – Exclamaram todos.

\- Não reclamem. Eu deixei que assistissem à luta, agora é hora de dormir, ou vão ficar de castigo amanhã. – Ainda emburradas, as crianças começaram a subir as escadas indo para seus respectivos quartos.

Mino olhou uma última vez para a televisão, que exibia uma foto de Ikki.

\- O que aconteceu com você, Ikki? – Ela se perguntou num sussurro, antes de desligar a televisão e ir atrás das crianças.

Por um segundo, antes de subir as escadas, a jovem parou e olhou na direção da janela. Por um momento jurara que havia alguém ali, observando-a, mas só podia ser sua imaginação.

* * *

 **I was a wreck when you came along**

 **(Eu estava um desastre quando você chegou)  
** **When there was nothing left you showed me the best**

 **(Quando nada mais restava, você me mostrou o melhor)  
** **I'm still a mess but you hold on**

 **(Eu ainda sou uma bagunça, mas você espera)  
** **Don't know just why you do, but I know I'm better with you**

 **(Não sei porque você faz isso, mas sei que sou melhor com você)**

Naquela noite, ao se deitar, Mino ainda se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido a Ikki para que mudasse tanto. Como o garoto que lhe prometera voltar ao Japão para reencontrá-la podia ter se tornado o monstro que ela vira na televisão? Tinha que haver alguma explicação.

Novas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela quando se lembrou do dia que ele partira.

 **Flashback**

\- Não adianta ficar chorando, Mino. – Disse Ikki segurando sua mochila nas costas. Viera se despedir da única pessoa, além de seu irmão, que realmente merecia sua consideração.

\- Eu sei que não adianta. – A pequena respondeu esfregando seus olhos. – Mas eu vou sentir sua falta, ora essa. É uma reação normal. – O menino engoliu em seco, largou sua mochila e se aproximou dela, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Mino escondeu seu rosto no peito dele ao corresponder ao abraço e chorou mais ainda.

\- Não chore, Mino, por favor. – Ele pediu angustiado. – Eu prometo que vou voltar.

\- Mas o Tatsumi disse que...

\- Ele é um idiota e não sabe de nada. – Contestou Ikki com o cenho franzido. – Mesmo que os outros não tenham voltado da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, eu vou voltar. De qualquer jeito.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela indagou preocupada. – É muito perigoso e... – O menino aproximou seu rosto do dela, surpreendendo-a, e uniu seus lábios. Era o primeiro beijo de ambos e não foi muito além de um leve toque, mas o rosto de Mino corou violentamente quando se separaram. – Ikki... – Ela sussurrou voltando a esconder seu rosto no peito dele.

\- Eu prometi que vou voltar, Mino. – Ele explicou ainda abraçando-a com um sorriso de canto. – Eu vou cumprir minha promessa. Custe o que custar. – A jovem assentiu ainda sem encará-lo.

\- Vou te esperar. – Disse sorrindo ao erguer o rosto para ele. O futuro cavaleiro sorriu em resposta e beijou a testa dela antes de se afastar e voltar a pegar sua mochila para partir.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **For every laugh there is a silent cry**

 **(Pra cada risada há um choro silencioso)  
** **For every day there is a darker night**

 **(Pra cada dia há uma noite mais escura)  
** **Sometimes this life doesn't treat us right**

 **(Às vezes essa vida não no strata direito)  
** **And I don't know what to do, but I know it's better with you**

 **(E não sei o que fazer, mas sei que é melhor com você)**

Deitada em sua cama, Mino corou ao se lembrar daquele beijo. Sempre quisera lhe perguntar por que ele fizera aquilo, mas, aparentemente, não poderia fazer isso. Provavelmente ele sequer se lembrava dela.

A resposta lhe parecia óbvia. Ikki se esquecera dela por completo... Se esquecera de seus amigos também. Algo acontecera naquela ilha que o deixara completamente indiferente a todos. Mas, mesmo assim, ela gostaria de ter a oportunidade de revê-lo para conferir com seus próprios olhos.

Mino estava caindo de sono, mas, de repente, sentiu uma presença no quarto. Podia sentir como se houvesse alguém às suas costas, mas isso seria absurdo. Ela não ouvira o barulho da porta. E não era uma criança para começar a acreditar em fantasmas e ter medo do escuro. Não podia haver nada nem ninguém no quarto com ela, falou para si mesma, repetidas vezes, mas aquela impressão não ia embora. Foi quando ouviu o barulho da respiração de alguém.

Assustada, ela levantou da cama rapidamente e, quando olhou para trás, viu Ikki vestido com sua armadura, sentado à sua escrivaninha, olhando para ela.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou sem acreditar. – O que faz aqui? – O cavaleiro segurava um porta retratos que antes estivera em sua escrivaninha. Continha uma foto deles dois quando crianças. Ele olhou para a foto.

\- Parece que isso foi em outra vida. – Disse por fim, com um sorriso de canto. Mino não sabia o que fazer. Podia se aproximar dele ou Ikki veria isso como um possível ataque de sua parte? Ela deu um passo à frente e, então, sua decisão estava tomada.

\- É melhor não se aproximar. – Ikki falou calmamente, colocando o porta retratos de volta na escrivaninha. – Não sou mais o menino da foto.

\- Se mudou tanto assim... – Ela conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para falar. – O que faz aqui? – Mino voltou a se aproximar.

\- Eu... – O cavaleiro não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dela, mesmo quando ela parou ao seu lado. – Não sei. Eu só... – Mino tocou os cabelos dele e ele ficou tenso, sem se mexer.

Quando a jovem tirou o elmo da armadura dele e colocou-o sobre a escrivaninha, Ikki sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Mino voltou a acariciar seus cabelos. Ela pensara que nunca mais fosse ter a oportunidade de vê-lo ou tocá-lo... Suas mãos desceram para seu rosto e o cavaleiro fechou os olhos, relaxando sob seu toque. A jovem segurou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo na testa, sentindo que as lágrimas voltavam a seus olhos.

 **Wherever you are, It's never as dark**

 **(Onde quer que você esteja, nunca é tão escuro)  
** **Whenever I start slipping, you make all the difference**

 **(Sempre que eu começo a escorregar, você faz toda a diferença)  
** **Been there from the start, no matter how hard**

 **(Esteve lá desde o começo, não importa o quão difícil)  
** **Whatever piece is missing, you know how to fix it**

 **(Qualquer peça que esteja faltando, você sabe como consertar)**

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Ikki. – Ela disse chorando. O cavaleiro de Fênix percebeu que também chorava, inconscientemente, e a envolveu pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça perto dos seios dela.

\- Eu também senti sua falta, Mino. – A jovem sorriu e o abraçou de volta, beijando seus cabelos.

\- Você, finalmente, cumpriu sua promessa. – Mino falou sentindo seu coração transbordar de alegria. – Você voltou pra mim. – O cavaleiro ergueu seu rosto e eles se encararam com apenas milímetros entre seus rostos.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Mino baixou seu rosto e colou seus lábios aos dele. Ikki arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas isso não o impediu de correspondê-la com a mesma intensidade e amor.

Quando se separaram Mino sorria para ele e aquele era o primeiro sorriso que ele via em muito tempo. De repente, ao se lembrar do que ocorrera mais cedo, o sorriso da jovem diminuiu.

\- Ikki, estou feliz demais por você estar aqui, não há como explicar o quanto, mas... – Ele também ficou sério. – Por que você fez essas coisas? Por que atacou seus amigos e seu irmão?

\- Eles têm que pagar pelo que aconteceu. – Respondeu Ikki começando a se afastar dela.

\- Pagar pelo que Ikki? Todos vocês foram...

\- Você não faz ideia de como era aquele lugar. – Ele falou com ódio, assustando-a. – Nenhuma ideia. Nenhum deles passou pelo que eu passei. – O cavaleiro se levantou e se aproximou da janela.

\- Por favor, Ikki, não ataque mais o Seiya e os outros... Você...

\- Vejo que seu interesse pelo Seiya continua grande. – Respondeu Ikki pegando seu elmo.

\- O quê? – Mino indagou confusa. – Você não pode achar que...

\- Você sempre gostou dele, Mino. Em sua homenagem, vou matá-lo por último. – Falou com um sorriso maligno que a deixou com mais medo. Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a jovem lhe deu um tapa no rosto, surpreendendo-o.

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – Ela perguntou com raiva. – É claro que não quero o Seiya e os outros mortos ou feridos, mas você realmente acha que eu beijaria você se fosse apaixonada por outro? – Ikki olhava para ela sem reação. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, Ikki, mas isso não justifica suas atitudes com relação a nenhum de nós. Eu... Eu esperei por você por todos esses anos e esperaria mais se fosse preciso, mas se você optar por matar nossos amigos, é melhor esquecer que eu existo. – O cavaleiro a encarou com mágoa e sumiu antes que mais alguma palavra fosse pronunciada entre eles.

Mino sentou em sua cama e voltou a chorar, desconsolada. O que acontecera com o garoto que ela amava?

 **I was a wreck when you came along**

 **(Eu estava um desastre quando você chegou)  
** **When there was nothing left you showed me the best**

 **(Quando nada mais restava, você me mostrou o melhor)  
** **I'm still a mess but you hold on**

 **(Eu ainda sou uma bagunça, mas você espera)  
** **Don't know just why you do, but I know I'm better with you**

 **(Não sei porque você faz isso, mas sei que sou melhor com você)**

 **[Better With You – Jesse McCartney]**

 **Início e Término: 18/03/2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Essa Noite**

 **Hello, yeah, it's been a while. Not much, how 'bout you?**

 **(Alô, sim, já faz um tempo. Não muito. E você?)  
I'm not sure why I called, I guess I really just wanted to talk to you.**

 **(Não sei bem porque liguei, acho que só queria falar com você.)**

 **And I was thinking maybe later on, we could get together for a while.**

 **(E eu estava pensando, talvez mais tarde podíamos passar um tempo juntos.)  
It's been such a long time, and I really do miss your smile.**

 **(Faz tanto tempo, e eu realmente sinto fala do seu sorriso.)**

Ikki estava deitado em seu quarto, numa pensão, pensando em tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias. Principalmente seu encontro com Mino. Desde que a vira parecia ter ocorrido uma mudança em seu coração. Era como se algo quisesse suplantar o ódio que antes o dominava por completo. Mas isso não era o suficiente para levá-lo a desistir de matar os outros cavaleiros.

"Se optar por matar nossos amigos, é melhor esquecer que eu existo." Aquelas palavras ficavam martelando em sua cabeça insessantemente. Mino não tinha o direito de colocá-lo naquela posição. Depois de todos aqueles anos afastados, ela lhe dizia que se não desistisse de seus planos, nunca mais poderia estar com ela. O que diabos ela estava pensando? Ele teria que escolher entre sua vingança e ela, a garota que amava desde a infância.

As atitudes dela pareciam demonstrar que a jovem também o amava, mas, se realmente o amasse, escolheria Seiya e os outros ao invés dele? Seiya... Mino sempre o defendera, desde a infância, e isso não parecia ter mudado.

 **Flashback**

\- É melhor deixar o Shun em paz, Seiya. – Disse Ikki depois de lhe dar um soco na cara, o que fez o nariz de Seiya sangrar, a tal ponto que sua camisa começava a ficar manchada com o sangue.

\- Ikki, o que você fez? – Indagou Mino se aproximando, assustada ao observar o estado de Seiya.

\- Ele empurrou o Shun. – Explicou Ikki com raiva por ela, claramente, estar preocupada com Seiya.

\- E por causa disso você ia matar o Seiya? O Shun nem está chorando. – Respondeu a pequena segurando o braço de Seiya para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – É melhor irmos a enfermaria.

\- Agora você vai ficar defendendo ele? – Queixou-se Ikki, estreitando os olhos.

\- Seiya está machucado, você não. – Ela explicou se afastando com Seiya. – Às vezes você parece um animal selvagem. – Ikki cerrou os punhos enquanto observava os dois se afastarem praticamente abraçados. Desde então sua raiva contra Seiya começou a surgir.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Aquela raiva só crescera durante os anos, até se transformar em ódio. Mesmo que isso custasse o amor de Mino, ele teria que colocar um fim em Seiya. Se ela o preferia no lugar dele, era só mais um motivo para ir até o fim de sua resolução.

* * *

 **I'm not talking 'bout moving in, and I don't want to change your life.**

 **(Não estou falando sobre morar com você e não quero mudar sua vida.)  
But there's a warm wind blowing and the stars around,**

 **(Mas tem um vento morno soprando e as estrelas ao redor,)  
And I'd really love to see you tonight.**

 **(E eu realmente adoraria te ver essa noite.)**

E Ikki lutara contra seus amigos. Seus amigos que lutavam unidos, defendendo seu objetivo; e ele, sozinho. Num momento de distração, recebeu um golpe de Seiya, que dizia não querer matá-lo. Ele não queria ouvir nada disso. O que ele queria era... E, de repente, a imagem dela surgiu em sua mente. Podia ouvir Seiya e seu irmão falando juntos com Hyoga e Shiryu, mas não era nisso que estava focando. O que tomava sua mente, naquele momento, eram as lembranças dos momentos que passara com Mino em sua infância. Os momentos que sempre o salvavam durante seu treinamento. Aos poucos, momentos com seu irmão, com seus amigos, também começaram a surgir. E, enfim, ele também se lembrou que nem sempre Seiya e ele brigavam na infância. Em muitos momentos brincaram juntos, riram juntos, zombaram de Mino juntos. Todos foram crianças juntos. Todos eram amigos.

E foi nessa hora, ao abrir os olhos, e ver seus amigos preparados para lutar contra ele, que Ikki entendeu que não era aquilo qe queria. Quantas vezes almejara rever seus amigos e relembrar os momentos que passaram juntos? Quantas vezes sonhara em rever Mino? Mesmo que ela pudesse preferir Seiya ou algum dos outros, não cabia a ela matar todo mundo. Ele já estava cansado de mortes. Não podia querer se vingar por algo que não era culpa de ninguém. Ele pedira para ir para aquela ilha no lugar de seu irmão. Além disso... Não podia abrir mão de Mino assim: Matando um de seus amigos. Se a jovem optasse por se afastar dele, não queria que fosse por algo assim.

O cavaleiro de Fênix levantou do chão e encarou seus amigos. Todos podiam notar que não havia mais ódio naquele olhar. Shun tentou se aproximar, mas antes que conseguisse dar mais de um passo, Ikki desaparecera. Ele precisava ir a outro lugar antes de poder encarar seus amigos novamente.

* * *

 **We could go walking through a windy park, or take a drive along the beach**

 **(Poderíamos caminhar pelo parque, ou dirigir pela praia)  
Or stay at home and watch T.V.**

 **(Ou ficar em casa assistindo TV)  
You see, it really doesn't matter much to me.**

 **(Entende, isso não importa pra mim.)**

Dessa vez, quando Ikki entrou no quarto dela, Mino estava terminando de desembaraçar seus cabelos, sentada à sua penteadeira; e viu o cavaleiro através do espelho, entrando pela janela com os cabelos molhado, devido à chuva que começava a cair.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou surpresa. Não esperava vê-lo novamente depois da forma como ele partira. – O que faz aqui? – A roupa dele estava suja de sangue e ela temia o significado daquilo.

\- Eu... – O cavaleiro não sabia o que dizer. E talvez não precisasse. O olhar dele estava carregado de palavras, e Mino podia ler a maioria delas. "Sinto muito". "Eu fui um idiota". "Você estava certa". "Por favor, me perdoe". – Eu não matei os outros. – Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um pequeno sorriso. Logo estava nos braços dele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a apertava contra si pela cintura. Ikki respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dela. Isso sempre o acalmava. Sempre fazia com que ele se sentisse em casa.

\- Então, dessa vez, você voltou pra mim de verdade? – Ela perguntou, tentando controlar o choro.

\- Sim. – Ele respondeu enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela. Mino riu, pela primeira vez, se sentindo relaxada, desde que ele voltara.

\- Eu sabia que você ia cair em si, seu cabeça dura. – Ikki deu um sorriso de canto. – Sabia que você não estava completamente perdido. – O cavaleiro agradecia mentalmente pela confiança que ela depositara nele e por não ter desistido, mesmo que ele merecesse. Ikki se afastou dela, apenas o suficiente para que se encarassem.

\- Será que eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – Ele indagou envergonhado. Nunca admitiria aquilo para qualquer outra pessoa, mas não queria passar aquela noite em seu quarto, sozinho. Mino corou ao ouvir o pedido. Nunca havia dormido no mesmo quarto que um homem. Ainda mais um homem que ela amava. – Se for um problema, eu... – Ikki percebera como seu pedido podia ter soado e começara a se afastar dela.

\- Não. – Mino impediu que ele se afastasse ao segurar seu braço rapidamente. – Eu quero que você fique. – Em seguida a jovem se recriminou. Não queria que ele achasse que ela estava desesperada para dormir com ele ou algo do tipo. – Você pode dormir aqui comigo. – Falou com mais convicção e completamente vermelha. – Podemos dividir a cama. – A verdade era que ela não queria que ele fosse embora tão cedo. Não quando acabara de reencontrá-lo.

O cavaleiro, que também podia ler a mensagem que os olhos dela continham, e que se sentia do mesmo jeito; apenas assentiu. Em seguida, Ikki retirou sua armadura e colocou-a no chão, enquanto Mino se deitava na cama. A jovem se cobriu, com vergonha de seu baby doll, pois seu corpo ficava muito exposto com aquela roupa; e Ikki se aproximou após tirar seus sapatos. A cama era de solteiro, mas Mino deitara-se de lado para que ele tivesse mais espaço. Ele se deitou de costas para ela, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que tudo aquilo era real.

\- Obrigado, Mino. – Ele disse som um sorriso de canto, respirando fundo; e a jovem não precisava perguntar o motivo daquele agradecimento. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer e também só tinha a agradecer. Principalmente pelo fato de ele estar ali com ela, depois de tanto tempo. Mino o abraçou, pressionando sua mão contra o peito dele.

Aquela situação trouxe novas lembranças a mente de ambos.

 **Flashback**

 **I won't ask for promises, so you won't have to lie.**

 **(Não vou pedir promessas, então você não vai precisar mentir.)  
We've both played that game before, say I love you, then say goodbye.**

 **(Nós dois já jogamos esse jogo antes, dizer eu te amo, e depois adeus.)**

Naquela noite chovia e trovejava muito; e Mino sabia que não conseguiria dormir em sua cama, sozinha. Portanto, na ponta dos pés, ela seguiu para o quarto dos meninos. Ikki sempre a fazia se sentir segura.

O menino estava deitado de lado, como se já soubesse que ela vinha e tivesse deixado o espaço justamente para isso; e ela se deitou às costas dele.

\- O que faz aqui, Mino? – Ikki não precisava olhar para trás para saber que era ela, já esperava que isso acontecesse. Era o que sempre acontecia quando chovia.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho medo dos trovões. – Ela disse com convicção. Era claro que ele sabia disso depois de todo aquele tempo.

\- E por que não foi dormir com seu amiguinho Seiya? – Ikki indagou com um pouco de mágoa na voz. Mino achou estranho que ele se prendesse a algo que ocorrera há quase uma semana.

\- Ikki... Você está com ciúmes do Seiya? – A jovem perguntou sem acreditar.

\- É claro que não. – Ele respondeu um pouco alto demais, quase acordando os garotos com quem dividia o quarto. – Só acho que se você gosta tanto dele, deveria ir dormir com ele. – Completou num sussurro. Mino deu uma risadinha e correu um dedo pelas costas dele, criando desenhos invisíveis sobre a camisa dele. O menino corou. – Por que está rindo?

\- Porque você está com ciúmes. – Ikki bufou e cruzou os braços, tentando se afastar dela. Porém, como a cama era estreita, não podia ir muito longe. – Você não precisa ter ciúmes do Seiya. – Mino falou abraçando-o, pressionando seu rosto contra as costas dele e sua mão contra o peito dele, por baixo de seus braços cruzados. – Eu gosto mais de você. – Ela concluiu antes de se aconchegar às costas dele e fechar os olhos.

Ikki ficara extremamente surpreso com as palavras dela, e com o fato de se sentir aliviado ao ouvi-las.

Quando achou que Mino já estava num sono profundo, o garoto descruzou os braços e segurou a mão dela, antes de também cair no sono. Mal sabia que, quando segurara a mão dela, Mino ainda estava acordada e muito feliz por ele ter feito isso, pois significava que já não estava zangado com ela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Ikki segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

\- Boa noite. – Disse com a mão dela pressionada contra a sua, encostada em seu peito.

\- Até amanhã. – Mino respondeu com um sorriso de felicidade e Ikki também mantinha seu sorriso, pois haveria um amanhã para eles. E isso era o que ele mais queria.

 **I'm not talking 'bout moving in, and I don't want to change your life.**

 **(Não estou falando sobre morar com você e não quero mudar sua vida.)  
But there's a warm wind blowing and the stars around,**

 **(Mas tem um vento morno soprando e as estrelas ao redor,)  
And I'd really love to see you tonight.**

 **(E eu realmente adoraria te ver essa noite.)**

 **[I'd Really Love to See You Tonight – Dan Seals]**

 **Início: 25/04/2018**

 **Témino: 31/05/2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Conversas ao Luar**

 **To be young and in love in New York City**

 **(Ser jovem e apaixonado na cidade de Nova York)** **  
** **To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me**

 **(Não saber quem sou, mas saber que estou bem desde que você esteja comigo)** **  
** **To be drunk and in love in New York City**

 **(Estar bêbado e apaixonado na cidade de Nova York)** **  
** **Midnight into morning coffee**

 **(Da meia-noite se transforma no café da manhã)** **  
** **Burning through the hours talking  
(Gastando o tempo conversando)** **  
**

Mino despertou no meio da noite ao sentir que sua mão formigava. Logo se deu conta de que devia estar dormindo há muito tempo na mesma posição e tentou mover sua mão para mudá-la de posição, mas algo a impedia. Alguém... Mino rapidamente abriu os olhos e viu Ikki deitado a seu lado. Então não fora um sonho, ele realmente estava ali, pensou com um sorriso.

O cavaleiro de Fênix continuava deitado de costas para ela, segurando sua mão contra o peito dele. Ela podia sentir os batimentos do coração dele, que agora estavam tranquilos. Mino soltou um suspiro aliviado e encostou seu rosto nas costas dele, sentindo seu cheiro. Era real. Ikki era real e voltara para ela.

O cavaleiro se mexeu, esticando-se e Mino aproveitou-se disso para puxar seu braço antes que ele voltasse à posição anterior.

\- Ei. – Ikki resmungou quando ela se afastou um pouco dele. – Eu estava confortável, sabe? – O cavaleiro se virou na cama, deitando-se de barriga pra cima.

\- Mas eu não. – A jovem respondeu brincalhona, com o rosto ficando vermelho, pois ele a encarava. – Minha mão estava dormente.

\- Podemos inverter as posições, então. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Mino não havia entendido o porquê até que imaginou a situação. Sua mão estava sobre o peito dele, logo, se invertessem as posições, a mão dele estaria...

\- Ikki! – Ela exclamou dando um tapa nele. – O que você está pensando?

\- Shhh. Você vai acabar acordando as crianças. – Ikki respondeu rindo.

 **Damn, I like me better when I'm with you**

 **(Droga, gosto mais de mim quando estou com você)**

 **I knew from the first time I'd stay for a long time cause**

 **(Eu soube desde o primeiro momento, que eu ficaria por um longo tempo, porque)**

 **I like me better when I'm with you**

 **(Gosto mais de mim quando estou com você)**

\- Hm. – Mino bufou indignada. – É isso o que ganho por ser benevolente com você. Deveria expulsá-lo daqui.

\- Estou só brincando, Mino. – Ele falou deitando-se de frente para ela. – Você sabe que eu nunca me aproveitaria de você. – O rosto de Mino ficou vermelho quando se viu sob o olhar do cavaleiro. – A menos que você queira.

\- Ikki... – Ela o repreendeu. Achava difícil controlar seus sentimentos e emoções estando tão próxima a ele.

\- Só um beijo, Mino. – O cavaleiro pediu. – Você sabe que quer. – Sussurrou aproximando seu rosto do dela. Mino se afastou encostando a cabeça na parede e Ikki deu uma risada baixa. – Isso me lembra a primeira vez que tentei beijá-la, quando éramos crianças. – Ele comentou pousando uma mão na cintura dela. Mino riu um pouco nervosa. O toque de Ikki em seu corpo lhe despertava sensações que a deixavam desnorteada. Era verdade que eles já haviam trocado alguns beijos, mas nunca naquelas circunstâncias. Nunca deitados numa cama com o desejo transbordando em seus olhos.

\- Está falando daquela vez em que me beijou quando estava partindo para treinar? – Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Estou falando da vez em que você me mordeu. – Mino riu ao recordar aquele dia.

 **Flashback**

\- Não, Ikki. – A pequena disse com uma expressão de nojo.

\- Mas por que não? – Indagou o menino frustrado. – Se os adultos fazem isso, deve ser bom.

\- Eles são adultos, nós não. – Ela respondeu indignada. – Não vou fazer isso.

\- Mino...

\- Não, Ikki! – Mino exclamou com raiva da insistência de seu amigo. Foi então que ele se aproximou dela rapidamente, surpreendendo-a. mino se afastou encostando-se à parede. Antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo, Ikki colou seus lábios aos dela. Logo em seguida ele recuou tocando sua própria boca com uma das mãos. Mino o havia mordido.

\- Você está doida? – Ele perguntou limpando a pequena quantidade de sangue que surgira em seus lábios.

\- Você que está. – Mino respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso, se afastando dele.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I don't know what it is but I got that feeling**

 **(Não sei o que é isso, mas tenho aquela sensação)**

 **Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room**

 **(Acordar nessa cama com você, falar mal do quarto)**

 **Yeah it got no ceiling**

 **(Sim, ele não tem teto)**

\- E sabendo do que sou capaz, você vai insistir e arriscar me beijar? – Ela indagou com um sorriso convencido. Ikki simplesmente aproximou seu corpo do dela, fazendo com que ela engolisse em seco.

\- Com certeza. – O cavaleiro respondeu antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Por um segundo ele pensou que a jovem fosse mordê-lo novamente só para provar seu argumento, mas Mino apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ikki forçou levemente os lábios dela até que a jovem os abrisse para ele e então a beijou com todo amor e saudade que guardara durante aqueles anos que passaram afastados. Mino o envolveu pelo pescoço correspondendo-o e acariciando levemente seus cabelos. Logo eles estavam abraçados em meio aquele beijo que, se dependesse deles, não teria um fim.

Os dois só se afastaram quando a necessidade de ar ficou mais urgente que a vontade de continuarem se beijando.

\- Dessa vez você não tirou sangue de mim. – Ikki comentou brincalhão dando um beijo no rosto dela.

\- Dessa vez eu queria que você me beijasse. – Mino respondeu ofegante e ele lhe deu mais um beijo na boca.

\- Eu sabia que algum dia ia te convencer a me beijar. – Os dois riram.

\- Seu idiota. – Ela resmungou enquanto observava o rosto dele carinhosamente. – Promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso?

\- O quê? Te beijar? – Ele indagou incrédulo. – Não posso prometer isso.

\- Não. Brigar com seus amigos desse jeito. – Ikki suspirou e desviou seus olhos dos dela, mas a jovem fez com que ele voltasse a encará-la. – É sério, Ikki. Você tem que se desculpar com eles.

\- Mino...

\- Não, Ikki. Você sabe que estava errado. Você tem que se desculpar. – Ela insistiu com convicção. O cavaleiro bufou.

 **If we lay, let the day just pass us by**

 **(Se nos deitarmos, vamos deixar o dia passar por nós)**

 **I might get to too much talking**

 **(Eu posso falar demais)**

 **I might have to tell you something**

 **(Eu posso ter que te falar uma coisa)**

\- Não somos mais crianças. Creio que essas formalidades não são neces...

\- Mas você se comportou como uma criança. – Mino replicou interrompendo-o. – Não acha? E, além disso, uma criança ciumenta. – O rosto de Ikki ficou levemente vermelho ao ouvir a admoestação dela. – Não vai negar?

\- Não. – Ele disse a contragosto.

\- Bom. Isso significa que já estamos evoluindo. – Ela brincou dando um selinho nele. – E promete que não vai mais fazer isso e que vai pedir desculpas?

\- Se isso vai te deixar feliz. – O cavaleiro concluiu com um dar de ombros e um revirar de olhos. Estava completamente envolvido por Mino. Faria tudo que ela quisesse.

\- Obrigada. – Ela falou sorridente abraçando-o e ele a correspondeu. Nesse momento a jovem viu que o sol começava a nascer. – Ikki, eu não quero que vá embora, mas é preciso. – Ela disse com uma expressão de tristeza. – Você tem que ir antes que todos acordem.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu sem fazer qualquer menção de soltá-la.

\- Ikki! – A jovem o repreendeu tentando se soltar sem conseguir conter o riso. – Você vai acabar me fazendo ser demitida.

\- Se eu for embora agora, você tem que prometer que vai me encontrar hoje à noite.

\- Você está me chantageando?

\- Estou. – Mino continuava tentando se soltar e Ikki apenas a prendia mais contra si, rindo divertido. Por fim a jovem desistiu, também rindo.

\- Ok. Ok. Prometo te encontrar hoje à noite.

\- Ótimo. – Ikki conclui lhe dando um beijo antes de libertá-la e se levantar da cama para vestir sua armadura. – Volto às sete pra te buscar.

\- Vou estar te esperando. – Mino respondeu, mais feliz do que achava que poderia ser um dia.

\- Estou contando com isso. – O cavaleiro falou piscando um olho para ela antes de sair pela janela, animado com a perspectiva de encontrá-la novamente mais tarde. Finalmente as coisas começavam a dar certo em sua vida.

 **Damn, I like me better when I'm with you**

 **(Droga, gosto mais de mim quando estou com você)**

 **I knew from the first time I'd stay for a long time cause**

 **(Eu soube desde o primeiro momento, que eu ficaria por um longo tempo, porque)**

 **I like me better when I'm with you**

 **(Gosto mais de mim quando estou com você)**

 **[I Like me Better – Lauv]**

 **Início: 03/05/2018**

 **Término: 04/05/2018.**


End file.
